Maybe It Wasn't Really Bad After All -Origami Drabble-
by Shioriri
Summary: Just a little drabble of a date between Tobiichi Origami and Itsuka Shidou. Focuses on the time when Origami confesses her feelings to him. [Oneshot/Drabble OrigamixShidou. Mind to read and review?]


**Maybe It Wasn't Really Bad After All -Origami Drabble-**

**by Shioriri**

**Warning: OOC, total AU, typos, semi-canon**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Itsuka Shidou & Tobiichi Origami**

**Setting: Tenguu City street. After season 1 of the anime.**

**Don't like don't read. Case closed.**

.

.

.

It was never going to be an ordinary day for Itsuka Shidou.

Never.

"Shidou," a voice called.

"Eh? What is it, Origami?" Itsuka Shidou replied.

"Are you okay?" Tobiichi Origami asked in a low tone –but calm– voice.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine, thanks," Shidou answered.

He was in a date. Yes, in a date. With Tobiichi Origami. A very popular girl in his school who unexpectedly confessed to him when they suddenly bumped each other at the main street of Tenguu City.

.

_It was dusk, Shidou walked home himself after buying some groceries. But was surprised to see his friend –or will-be-girlfriend– walking the opposite way of him._

_They stopped for a while –and an awkward atmoshpere hit them– before Shidou started._

"_Tobiichi?" he said as he widen his eyes._

"_Shidou." was a short answer he got from the figure iright before his eyes._

"_W-what are you doing out here?" he asked, starting to get nervous in a way._

"_I would ask the same question to you," she answered, emotionlessly, as expected from Shidou._

_Shidou sweatdropped. Didn't she see what he was carrying?_

"_Just went home from the grocery store," Shidou stated._

"_Oh..." she muttered as she finally looked down from the plastic bag I was carrying._

"_N-now now, people are looking at us. Shall we find a place to talk?" Shidou offered._

"_Okay..."_

_._

"_So, what about you? Taking a stroll?" Shidou asked. They are currently sitting on a bench which is not very far from the location where they spotted each other earlier._

"_Kind of..." she muttered. She looked down, seemed somewhat depressed. But for some reasons, Shidou doesn't feel like asking. So he stayed shut._

_A peaceful silence rained around them. Not an awkward one, but a __**peaceful**__ one. But then Origami broke it and tried to ask something._

"_Shidou."_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Mind if I ask you something?" she asked, her tone sounded nervous –unlike her calm one– and she looked like hesitating._

"_No," Shidou smiled. The tables turned upside down, Shidou calmed down._

_Origami hesitated for a bit while, but decided to ask him about it. "Go out with me."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_Go out with me. I've said it twice," she repeated as she looked the other way. She had a tint of red on her cheeks but Shidou couldn't see it as she hid it._

"_U-umm... O-origami.." he stuttered, speechless of Origami's sudden confession._

"_Hm?" she hummed._

_He sighed. "Okay.."_

"_Huh?" Origami turned to him in an instant with a shocked expression painting her beautiful face._

"_I-I will go out with you," he reassured, staring down at his shoes as his bangs covered his eyes._

_Origami smiled._

_A peaceful –yet a bit awkward– came back filling the atmosphere._

_Origami looked up to the sky, it was getting dark. She had to go back._

"_I think I will call it a day. Thank you for your answer and see you, Shidou," she stood up, gave him a smile, and left._

_Shidou repositioned on the bench and smiled to himself._

"_Maybe I should go back, too," he muttered._

_He checked his watch. "Crap! I really have to go!" He forgot to make dinner for Tohka and the others– including himself. With that, he hurried back to his house._

.

Now, they are in an amusement park. Walking together with Origami tugging to Shidou's shirt under the afternoon sun. It felt a bit awkward for Shidou, but it can't be helped. His mind told him to accept her confession. And he didn't feel like rejecting, too. So this is what happened, a date with Origami in an amusement park.

He took a glance at Origami. Her face does show that she is tired. Not really tired, as she is the member of the A.S.T. But, Shidou isn't surprised, at all. Since they had been walking around while entering a bunch rides inside the park the whole day. And she really looked like she enjoyed them all.

"Shidou?" she called out.

"Nothing," he shook it and turned back to whatever is in front of them.

Origami stopped. Shidou looked at her, confused by her action.

"Shidou," Origami called out again.

"Yes? What is it?"

Origami pointed her finger to an ice cream stand.

Shidou laughed. "Lets go!" He held Origami's wrist as they ran to the ice cream shop.

Maybe it isn't really bad after all.

.

.

.

**A/N: Decided to make this after seeing there aren't any Origami fics around. Not that i like her, but she's just the best candidate to be the character in this story in my point of view despite her Dandere nature. The main idea just popped out of my head BTW. xD**

**So, tell me what you think about it?**


End file.
